Pallet Town Stories
by Killgorian
Summary: Bunch of One-Shot Lemons that I'll be adding to. Mainly ones that I get requests for that I don't think would fit into my main story.


A loud scream woke Ash up from his deep sleep. Shocked, he lied in bed, scared, wondering what was going on. _What was that? Is someone in the house? What do I do?! I'm only 10!_ He thought to himself, petrified with fear. Slowly getting out of bed, he contemplated putting on a pair of pants, but decided he would make too much noise doing so. _There it is again!_ He heard the scream once more, this time listening intently. _It almost sounds... happy?_

He walked out of his room, creeping down the hall towards his mothers room. _It sounds like it came from here... What's going on?_ He cracked open the door to her room and saw that the door to her bathroom was cracked open, a small sliver of light sneaking through. He walked over to the door and barely had enough room to look through the crack with one eye. He saw his mom... he had no idea what she was doing.

With her back against the wall and her eyes closed, she was somewhat hunched over, _completely naked._ Her entire body was tense, as though she were under some form of duress. One of her hands faintly scratched at the wall, the other one rubbing into her own crotch as hard as she dare. She was completely oblivious to the world around her, not even trying to muffle her sounds of enjoyment.

Ash reached down and grabbed his own crotch, feeling his penis swell to massive proportions. He had no clue what he was looking at, but he knew he enjoyed watching his mother like that was amazing. He placed a hand on the door and attempted to lean forward a bit and open the door a little more so he could see better, but tripped and fell into the room, right at his mother's feet.

She stopped what she was doing and looked straight down at him lying on the floor, a completely neutral look on her face. As he looked up at her, several drops of liquid came down from between her legs and fell onto his face.

"Well well well... what do we have here?" Delia asked him with a mild, amused tone to her voice.

"I... well, I... I thought I heard a noise and came to check on you..." Ash mumbled to his mother, refusing to make direct eye contact with her.

"Well aren't you my little hero," she said delightedly. "I do have a problem you could help me with though. Come on Ash, quit lying on the floor there. Big boys don't lie on the floor, do they?"

Ash immediately got up as fast as he could. He looked up at his mother, his head barely level with the bottom of her breasts. "So what problem do you have mom?"

"Well first Ash, I think you should take your boxers off," Delia said, winking at him.

"Umm... why should I take my boxers off?"

"Because of that silly," Delia said, gesturing to his ever-swelling member.

"Oh... ok.. I guess I will then," Ash said uncomfortably. He pulled his boxers all the way down and stepped out of them, revealing his fully swollen cock.

"Well don't you have a big one," Delia said in plain awe grasping it at the shaft and feeling it. "Most adults don't even have one this big".

"Is that a good thing mom?"

"Why yes it is Ash. It's a very good thing and it will be just right at helping your mom with her problem. We haven't had the 'Birds and the Bees' talk, have we?"

"No, but I've heard that some of my friends at school have though. What is it?"

"I think it will be best for me to show you _and _explain it to you, ok?"

"Ok mom."

"Come with me," Delia said, extending her hand for Ash to grab ahold of. She lead him back into her room and turned on the lamp on her end table next to her bed.

"So Ash, you know how boys and girls can _really _like each other?"

"Yeah, and then they get married."

"Well, as a way to show how much they like each other, they'll have sex. You see how big your penis is there?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Well, a mans penis will go inside of a woman's vagina. This is _my _vagina," she said gesturing to her crotch.

"So what do you need help with then?"

"Well, men and women will _want _to have someone to be with often. That's what you saw me doing, I was pleasuring myself to imitate the feeling of someone being with me. You really like me, right Ash?"

"Of course I do! I love you! You're the best mom _ever_!"

"And I really love you too Ash. That's why I'll need your help with this. Since we really love each other, it's ok for us to do this."

"Ok.. so what exactly do I do?"

"Well, usually it's the man that takes charge. But since this is your first time, I'll take charge for us, ok?"

"Ok. So I basically do what you want me to?"

"Exactly. Now come over here and sit beside me Ash."

Ash moved over and sat on the edge of the bed next to his mom, with his feet on the ground. She sat down on his lap facing him, his shaft rubbing up against her slit.

"Something else I have to tell you first though. When we're almost done, something will shoot out of your penis and into mommy. That's a very good thing for me."

"Oh wait! I heard about that! Isn't that where babies come from?"

"Yes Ash, exactly."

"Then are you sure you want to do this then?"

"Well Ash, I had a very enjoyable time with you when you were little, and would actually be rather happy to have another child. And you being the father would make it all the more special. In case you want to do something while we're making love, you can always suck on either of my breasts, ok?"

"Ok mom."

Delia lifted herself up greatly so she could actually sit down on his massive member. She grabbed it by the shaft and moved it directly below her slit. Closing her eyes and bracing herself, she threw herself down onto it.

"Oh SHIT!" she exclaimed the second she got all the way down. His cock completely filled her insides, stretching out the walls of her pussy and ramming itself into the far end. Ash winced as he felt himself inside of his mother, felt her warm, wet insides. He grabbed onto the bedspread and clung to it as his mom gradually brought herself back up and down on him. His moans of comfort were completely shadowed by his mothers screams of delight as she strained herself to go even faster and harder down on him. He stared in amazement as her giant breasts flopped up in down with every movement she made.

Ash lunged forward at just the right moment so his face was right in between her breasts. He wrapped his arms around her back to pull her in even closer and buried himself in her tits, sucking on them and unsuccessfully trying to drown out the sound of his mothers pleasure. Her shouts of joy grew louder and louder as Ash felt a faint trickle of liquid coming from somewhere onto his lap. All of a sudden his member start to feel even weirder than it was with it inside of her. He grabbed onto her tighter as the sensation grew stronger and stronger. Delia noticed this change in him and only got more excited.

"Oh FUCK yes, cum in me Ash, CUM IN ME!" She screamed as loud as she dared. With a long, drawn out sigh of relief, she felt his load burst into her. She raised herself off of his cock, shakily standing on the ground as globs of Ash's load fell onto the ground. Ash collapsed against the bed, too tired to move at all. Sweat covered both of their bodies like oil. She got down on her knees next to her bed and got in between Ash's legs.

"Since I got a turn, you get a turn now Ash." She grabbed her giant, floppy breasts and shoved them on either side of his still hard cock. She rubbed them up and down the entire length of his shaft, locking her lips around the tip of his cock, expertly teasing it with her tongue.

"Oh! Oh I'm going to do it again mom!" he yelled.

"Blast your mommy with your cum Ash! Cum ALL OVER me."

Unable to hold it in any longer, Ash unleashed his full load, blasting Delia in the face and her tits, covering her in globs of his seed. She greedily licked up all traces of his cum with a manic, wild look on her eyes with her tongue hanging partway out of her eyes.

"Ok Ash, are you ready to go again?"

"No mom, I don't think I can move an inch anymore mom," Ash mumbled.

"Oh well... Anyway, looks like its bedtime for you mister!"

"Can I sleep with you tonight mom? I want to spend more time with you."

"Oh, you're so sweet Ash. Of course you can. Come here to mommy."

Delia got into bed and under the covers, getting into her usual position sleeping on her back. Ash crawled over to her and in between her legs. He nestled his face in between her breasts, his still semi-hard cock poking her in her thigh.

"How about a goodnight kiss for mommy?"

"Ok mom. I love you."

"I love you too."

Ash leaned up and went to kiss her on the cheek, but she moved his face and pulled him in so their lips locked together. Delia locked her arms behind his neck, pulling him in even closer, feeling her breasts squeezed against his stomach. She slipped her tongue into his mouth, trying to draw in as much of him as she possibly could. Battling inside of each others mouths, Delia continued to pull him in even closer to her until they slipped into sleep, their lips still locked in a kiss.

**This is just a one-shot that I derived and changed from a Comic since I'm bored. I'll be using this Story to post a bunch of one-shots, so review or PM me to see new ones added. Same if you want to see a series.**


End file.
